Bakugou's Best Birthday
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: Kirishima wants to celebrate Bakugou's birthday and make it perfect. Unfortunately, there's a condition to meet in order to make it so that seems impossible to reach when the day actually comes. He also begins to realize that reaching and keeping his boyfriend's standards may be a full-time job. I'm on Ao3 and Tumblr as ZeroUnitRGB.


The school year just started and everyone was distracted with their plans for the semester. They all wanted to make it better than their first and hoped that there wouldn't be as many villain attacks targeting them specifically. At the time, Kirishima was sitting cross-legged in the middle of Bakugou's room, trying to study for Midnight's history exam on Monday.

"I hear it's your birthday tomorrow," said Kirishima.

Bakugou immediately sat up in his bed. "Was it Deku?"

The corners of Kirishima's half-hearted smile twitched. It was true that he had asked Midoriya about his boyfriend's birthday since they'd spent the whole year together and never found out but he didn't expect the blond to get so angry about it. Is a birthday was supposed to be some big secret you hide from your loved ones? Besides, Kirishima would've asked his future in-laws instead.

"How I found out doesn't matter," said Kirishima. "I just want to know how you want to celebrate."

Bakugou leaned back, crossing his arms and sending a petrifying glare across the room. If the wall wasn't already an inanimate object, it would be frozen in place. "What's there to celebrate? It's the day I was born, I had no say in it."

Midoriya warned the redhead about this.

Bakugou used to love birthday parties because it meant everyone had their attention on him. But as he got older, things started to shift. If someone so much as brought a present for him on, then the boy would just pitch it as far as he could. The reason? Midoriya assumed it was because people treated it like some big achievement when Bakugou didn't actually _do_ anything.

"It'll be your first birthday with me," Kirishima argued. "Remember how much fun we had going to the Korean barbecue place for mine." His textbook on famous heroes of the past laid forgotten as he hoisted himself up and plopped down on the bed, right on top of Bakugou's stomach. "It doesn't have to be a big party or anything but like a dinner with some good friends."

They'd been dating for, what, seven to eight months? And in that time, Kirishima already figured out how to manipulate the other boy into doing things. With some coaching from Ashido. Just jut out the lower lip, make it quiver, flutter those long eyelashes, and give an upward, almost watery look until he caved. Which Bakugou always did. Especially when they were this close in proximity.

"Fine," Bakugou sighed. "But the fewer the better."

Kirishima stood back up. "Great!" He pulled out his phone, prepared to text people. "Who do you want to invite? Ashido? Kaminari?"

"You."

"Well, of course I'm—."

"Only you," Bakugou reiterated, standing up, "no one else. You want to make my birthday celebration special? Then it can only be you and me." He smirked when he was unable to discern Kirishima's crimson hairline from his skin. Two can play the manipulation game. "As a matter of fact, if I even _see_ anyone else from class tomorrow, I'll consider the day ruined, got it?"

Kirishima swallowed before nodding, his head feeling numb with all the thoughts racing around in his head. "Y-Yeah, of course."

The clock struck ten then, Bakugou's bedtime. In order to look so effortlessly pretty, beauty sleep was a necessity. Although Bakugou just loved sleep so much that his bed was basically his second significant other. So Kirishima left the room, saying they should meet up in the morning. The entire day, for the two of them. But first:

[Kirishima]: _Midoriya, I need you to avoid us for the entire day tomorrow._

[Midoriya]: _What, why? Does Kacchan want to kill me for telling you?_

[Kirishima]: _No, but our day will DIE if he sees anyone from class. So please? For me?_

[Midoriya]: _Yeah, of course. I'm just hanging out with Iida and Uraraka tomorrow anyway._

[Kirishima]: _Great thanks!_

Everyone else shouldn't be a problem. The majority of their classmates would probably be studying for the big test so they'd be staying in their rooms. As for the smart ones, they were either going to become tutors or had other plans. Todoroki was going to visit his mom, Asui was going home to see her siblings, so no issue!

But with class A, it's always an issue.

The first problem occurred right from the get-go. Kirishima unfortunately overslept, his alarm blaring ducks—because it was jarring to hear waterfowl in the dorm—into his ear before getting snoozed. And snoozed. And snoozed. Then an explosive knocking at the door was what finally got him to wake from his slumber, rolling right off the bed and scrambling for his dresser for day clothes.

"Fuck," he grumbled to himself. "Why did Kaminari invite me to night gaming? And why did I agree?!"

Bakugou was waiting outside the door in a black bomber jacket and baggy jeans. He also wore one of his signature scowls, this one for being kept waiting. The wrinkles in his frowns and eyes were actually different depending on the reason. They also carried different levels of emotions. For example, an impatient scowl was filled with mild contempt, exceptional irritation, and the embittered air of being inconvenienced.

"You're lucky you're pretty," said Bakugou.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kirishima replied, clapping his hands together. "But don't worry, I'll make sure today is the best birthday ever!"

"You better."

The second problem occurred after they got into the city. Passing by people and store windows, they talked about what to expect of the hero course this new semester. The opportunities, classes, and other such things. They heard rumors that top heroes from other countries would be invited to train them. It was sometime while they were talking about their favorite foreign hero when a very familiar trio rounded the corner and Kirishima's eyes widened in abject horror.

Midoriya came to a stop when he saw the pair. Uraraka blinked at them but seemed to catch on. Iida, not noticing the strange behavior of his companions, raised a hand high and straight, about to call out to the couple. "Greetings Ba—!"

Sparks jumped across Midoriya's body as he lunged at their class rep. They suddenly shot across the street, between two cars, and vanished into a hedge. Just as Bakugou turned his head at the sound of someone calling for him, Uraraka made herself weightless, kicked off a trash can, and bounded sky high, getting out of his line of sight just in the nick of time.

"Did you hear something?" Bakugou asked.

"Nope!" Kirishima stated as cheerily as possible. It came out a little shaky though. "Hey, why don't we go to the park?"

"The park?" Bakugou muttered as he was being pushed.

"Yeah, to see the cherry blossoms!"

It was the right choice to make the detour. The park was peaceful, filled with little kids playing on the swings and slides. At some point while walking along a trail covered in bright pink petals, they saw a middle-aged man doing tai chi on the grass. And Bakugou, being the good samaritan that he was, went over to explain to him that he was doing it wrong and to show him how it was done.

"So manly," Kirishima chuckled as he watched his boyfriend aggressively teach this stranger. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he realized it was probably their freckled classmate from earlier. This seemed like the perfect chance to figure out what to do since Bakugou was distracted.

[Midoriya]: _Did Kacchan see us?_

[Kirishima]: _No, but it was a close call. What were you guys doing out here?_

[Midoriya]: _I thought you guys were going to stay inside or something! So I thought it was okay for us to go out!_

[Kirishima]: _Okay, it's fine. Just explain the situation to the others and go back. I'm sorry for making you do this!_

[Midoriya]: _It's fine but there's a bigger problem. Everyone else also went out today._

Kirishima slowly lifted his face from the screen, everything from the neck up now drained of color as tears streamed from his eyes. His heart sank down into his stomach while his soul ascended up to the heavens. All he could think about was Bakugou saying that his day would be ruined if he so much as saw a classmate.

Midoriya said he would message everyone, telling them to avoid Kirishima and Bakugou if they came into contact. It just had to be at that very moment that Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido came waltzing right towards them. The guys took off with big oblivious smiles on their oblivious faces, but Ashido checked her phone, getting a text from Midoriya.

"Yo, Kiri—!"

Ashido raced forward, kicking off her shoes and sliding across non-corrosive acid. Her arms were out to either side of her as she latched onto the boys and slapped a hand over each of their mouths. Then she kept going, speeding right past Kirishima in a gust of pink wind.

"Thank you," Kirishima whispered, "alien Jesus."

Bakugou walked over, noticing the strange liquid on the cement. "The fuck is this?" He followed the two parallel lines to the pair of footwear that had to be sacrificed. "What the hell happened in the five minutes I was away?"

"A…," Kirishima racked his brain for an excuse, "lot." Really? That was all he could think of?

Thankfully, Bakugou just shrugged it off. "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."

Kirishima feared that history would repeat itself on multiple occasions throughout the day. The theory was already beginning to prove true when they heard the sounds of sparring coming from nearby. It just had to be Ojiro and Satou and not a bunch of strangers. To make it worse, Koda was also there to observe them and feed the park squirrels.

 _Why are you all here?!_

Luckily, one of the bushy-tailed rodents noticed the spiky red hair which led to Koda noticing. With a sudden, high-pitched yelp, the trio quickly hid themselves just as Bakugou turned. Ojiro hooked his tail onto a branch and blended into the foliage. Satou grabbed Koda and pulled him behind the thick trunk of the same tree but their shoulders could clearly be seen!

"Sure are a lot of weirdos out today," Bakugou remarked.

"Y-Yeah, weirdos," Kirishima sighed.

Bakugou's brows stitched together upon hearing the exhaustion in Kirishima's voice. With a frustrated huff, he reached over and forcefully grabbed the boy by the wrist, dragging him away. Once they were out of the park, he released and re-clasped the hand, lacing their fingers together.

"K-Katsuki?" Kirishima stammered. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry," Bakugou replied. "So what do you want to eat?"

The angry blond would never openly admit to actually caring about people. Kirishima knew that. So he wondered if he was making a really distressed expression and Bakugou had taken note of it. Instantly, knowing that, brought his usual, sharp-toothed smile back onto his face as he matched pace with his boyfriend.

"I'm kind of in the mood for soba," said Kirishima. "I know a great place downtown."

"Sounds good," Bakugou nodded.

Kirishima always liked the feel of Bakugou's skin against his own. The rough callouses from the many fights they'd gone through. Some were a reminder of the challenges they had overcome together and even a few against each other.

But most were from their first times holding hands. When Bakugou wasn't so accustomed to intimate human contact and would react explosively to surprise touches. On impulse, Kirishima would harden his arm and they both ended up hurt. But then they'd intertwine their fingers anyway in lieu of an apology. Kirishima could still feel the press of Bakugou's lips against his knuckles to show how sorry he was.

"Here we—!" Kirishima's eyes practically fell out of their sockets when he saw the back of someone's head through the shop window. Half-white and half-red, there could only be one person with that hair. "ARE!"

"What?" Bakugou yelped, sending off little pops in his other hand. "Is it a villain?!"

"On second thought, let's go get spicy curry instead," Kirishima quickly covered. "I'm in the mood for something hot."

Bakugou's frown grew deeper as he was yanked in another direction. "Eiji, you hate spicy curry."

"That's not true!" said Kirishima. He mentally patted himself on the back. He knew this would derail Bakugou's train of thought. "I just hate eating too _much_ of it. Like last time when you challenged me to keep up with you and I almost _died_."

"That measly amount?" Bakugou scoffed. "You're pathetic."

"By that logic, so is the rest of our class," Kirishima sighed, remembering how they had a competition to see if anyone could trump Bakugou in eating spicy food. The majority of them had to tap out after half of one dish. Kirishima lasted the longest but it was hopeless. Before long, he collapsed in a pool of his own sweat right between a panting, feverish Uraraka and Shouji. "You're just a monster."

Bakugou smirked. "You know what, I can't deny that."

 _Crisis averted._

Unfortunately, the next crisis was a brand new flavor at their usual shop. Bakugou obviously had to try a curry advertised to melt your tongue and destroy your inside. Kirishima remembered how everyone was unable to leave their private bathrooms because of that cursed contest. Aizawa had to cancel class because so many were bedridden for the day. Monoma still refused to let them live that incident down.

"You can have mild if you can't take it," Bakugou stated.

Kirishima knew it wasn't supposed to come out like a challenge but the condescending expression on his face said otherwise. So he slammed his fist down onto the table and told the waiter to get them two of the new special. And a pitcher of ice water.

Bakugou looked down at the menu. "There's a warning here… Good Luck."

"Make that three pitchers!" Kirishima called.

Bakugou shook his head before reaching over, holding the other boy's fist and gently rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. "You know, you've still got time to back out of this idiocy. You don't have to do this."

"That's very sweet with you," Kirishima nodded, "but I'm feeling good today."

Bakugou's pupils darted over to the kitchen just as a waiter stepped out. He's faced several terrifying villains, got abducted on multiple occasions, and faced horror movies that got Tokoyami's sacred seal of approval but this got him to tense up for Kirishima's sake. "If you want to continue feeling that way, I don't recommend turning around."

Kirishima's nose twitched when the entire dining room filled with the scent of pure fire, causing his eyes to water. He hesitantly spun around in his seat, finding a plate of bubbling red. He was being served straight-up lava. "I'm going to regret everything, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Bakugou chuckled.

The redhead had heard, from the others, that Bakugou apparently loved seeing his smile. But he personally preferred seeing the way Bakugou's lips turned up, the way his eyes closed, and the wrinkles that formed in the corners. It made him feel warm inside.

But the curry made him feel hot. He was coughing, fanning his tongue, and chugging water as fast as possible. Bakugou was far more interested in his reaction than in his own food as he turned redder and redder. He started gagging at some point and that's when Bakugou had to confiscate the plate before his boyfriend actually passed out on him.

"I'm fine," Kirishima choked out.

"Like fuck you are!" Bakugou snapped. "You're crying!"

Kirishima grabbed a napkin and hopelessly wiped at his face. "It just be like that sometimes."

"God, you're hopeless," Bakugou laughed.

After lunch, they got soft-serve ice cream from next door. Bakugou could never watch the other boy eat it since he shoved the dessert into his mouth all way down to the sugar cone and then bite. In an instant, half of it vanished down his throat. How did Hagakure describe the way Kirishima ate certain things? Chaotic evil?

Kirishima exhaled, a big sharp-toothed smile stretching from cheek to cheek. "That was refreshing! Can I have a lick from yours?"

Bakugou sighed, "You can take it."

As Kirishima eagerly feasted, they passed by a music store. Bakugou paused, mentioning that one of his favorite bands released an album recently so they should get one. A harmless idea until Kirishima saw a familiar black ponytail through the store window and an earphone jacked raised, pointing at the other person.

 _Yaoyorozu and Jirou too?!_ "Wait, Katsuki!" Kirishima shouted, loud enough to get the attention of the girls inside. He slid over to a cardboard cutout of singer Kenshi Yonezu, throwing an arm around it. "Take my picture real quick! I want to pretend to Kaminari that I actually met Yonezu."

Bakugou raised a brow but didn't question it. Those two always did silly things that he didn't quite comprehend.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirishima could see Yaoyorozu and Jirou discussing. They couldn't leave or Bakugou would see them immediately. So Yaoyorozu rolled up her sleeve and created blonde wigs and sunglasses which they put on for disguises. Keeping their heads down, they were able to make their grand escape just as Bakugou snapped the photo.

"Happy?" asked Bakugou.

"Thrilled," Kirishima chuckled, hoping his nervousness wasn't on display.

Afterwards, they went to Takoba Municipal Beach Park. It used to be a dump since no one bothered to clean it but over the course of ten months, the trash started to decrease. No one knew how it happened. A passing couple, hoping to get a good view somewhere when they discovered that all the garbage was in a pile on the side.

Kirishima started going on about how whoever did it must've had a manly soul. Bakugou countered by saying it was probably a nerd with a lot of time on their hands. But also that he would've cleaned up the entire beach in half that time if he hadn't been so busy preparing for the entrance exam.

"It's getting warmer," Kirishima remarked. "Want to go—?" There was glitter and a laugh coming from the ocean. "—shopping?"

"Shopping?" Bakugou repeated.

Kirishima gripped Bakugou by the shoulders and started leading him in the direction they came even though they only arrived five minutes ago. "Yeah, shopping! You know, we should get new clothes for the new school year!" In his head, he was cursing out Aoyama for frolicking along the shore when it could've been him and a shirtless Bakugou.

"Eiji," said Bakugou, "why the fuck are you acting stupider than usual?"

"I just want to make your birthday the best," Kirishima huffed, relieved that he could finally not lie. "So come on, time's a-wastin!"

Going to Bakugou's favorite edgy fashion stores was a safe bet. After all, the only people that shared at least part of his sense of style were Jirou and Tokoyami. And if they got the text from Midoriya, then they should know to avoid those places. But Kirishima was paranoid, thinking every single mannequin was one of their classmates or that someone was hiding in between the racks of jeans.

Bakugou noticed how jumpy the other boy was. So he offered to go to one of Kirishima's favorite places instead. The gaudiest department store near Tatooin Station. Kirishima knew that Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido all shopped there as well. So he prayed that the trio had all gone home after that initial encounter in the park.

Good news, no trio. Bad news, Asui and Hagakure were conversing by the changing room. It was in that moment that Kirishima remembered a conversation he had with the latter girl. She wanted to be more noticeable in their daily life and since Kirishima had all eyes on him the moment he stepped out in his normal clothes, she asked him about where he shopped.

"Here's something I like!" Kirishima practically shouted.

"No need to yell, I'm right here," Bakugou remarked. He looked at the hideously green crop top. "It might not be your size. You should try it on."

"Try it on?"

"Did I stutter?"

Thankfully, Asui and Hagakure noticed them. Bakugou was already heading in their direction so Asui hopped up and stuck to the ceiling. Hagakure panicked, trying to enter one of the changing rooms but it was locked so instead, she stood next to a headless figurine modelling the newest fashion disaster and stood completely still. Bakugou walked right past.

"He didn't even notice," Hagakure whimpered.

Kirishima stood beside her and whispered, "It just means you'll be an amazing stealth hero."

"Thanks Kirishima…"

For the rest of the day, they somehow avoided any other class A members. But Kirishima was so on edge that he couldn't even enjoy it. What if they turned the corner and crashed into Midoriya? Or what if they walked into a store and there was Todoroki? There were too many possibilities. At this point, only three classmates had yet to make an appearance. But once they made it to their dinner reservation at a popular Italian bistro, it would all be over.

"No thanks," a familiarly deep voice stated. "I don't think we'll…" Kirishima made wide eye contact with Tokoyami just a table away from the entrance. Sitting across from the bird-man was Shouji and it was clear that they were on a date. "On second thought, we _will_ have dessert!" Tokoyami snatched a menu from their waitress's hands and covered his face with it.

Shouji blinked and turned his head before the smaller man could tell him not to. He looked right at Bakugou.

"Yo," said Bakugou.

Shouji turned back around to the disapproving gaze of his boyfriend. "Sorry…"

Bakugou looked over at Kirishima with his face in his hands and then at their classmates who were hanging their heads. Everything clicked in his head at that moment. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and spun around. "Shitty Hair, I'm going home."

"Wait, Katsuki!" Kirishima called. "I know that I—."

"Fucked up," Bakugou finished. "Why the hell did you take me literally?"

The redhead couldn't find the words to respond as his boyfriend brushed past him and stepped out into the evening air. Tokoyami and Shouji stood up from their table, telling their classmate to go after him. And it felt like his legs were glued to the floor as Kirishima forced himself to turn around and give chase.

"Katsuki, wait," Kirishima stated, gently grabbing Bakugou's arm. "I—I don't know. I just wanted today to be perfect."

"I told you, what's perfect is a day with just you and me," Bakugou interjected. "But that doesn't mean telling everyone else to leave us alone for that to happen. I was wondering why invisible girl wasn't as bubbly or why Deku tackled four-eyes earlier today." Kirishima really felt like bashing his skull into the wall now. "I don't care about them. They can do whatever the fuck they want."

"So… what you're saying is…"

"That I thought you knew me better."

—X—

The front entrance of the dormitory flew open, the handles making a deeper dent into the wall. The rest of the class, hanging out in the common lounge, dove behind the furniture. Except for Todoroki who had a completely deadpan expression as he continued watching _Japanese Idol_. So Midoriya had to grab him by the arm and yank him to the rear of the armchair.

"You can stop hiding!" Bakugou barked. He stomped past and into the elevator.

"What happened?" asked Uraraka.

Sero let out a gasp. "Did he see any of us?"

Just then, Kirishima slumped in through the door, followed closely by Tokoyami and Shouji. Seeing the other couple enter, everyone let out a groan, thinking that it was because of them that things went awry. But Kirishima quickly cleared things up, saying that it was his fault and his alone. Once they were all caught up with the everything, they tried to comfort the distressed redhead.

Kirishima sat in the center of the couch, Ashido and Kaminari on either side. The former was hugging her knees to her chest while the latter was patting his back. Yaoyorozu got a cup of tea from the kitchen and Satou had a platter of fresh brownies for him.

"I royally screwed up," Kirishima groaned. "I need to do something to make it up to him."

Hagakure scooted closer to him. "Well, let us help! We can't have class A's power couple break up!"

"They won't break up," said Ashido. "They love each other way too much." She then splayed out her arms to extravagantly gesture towards Yaoyorozu and Jirou. "Besides, class A's power couple is obviously Yaomomo and Jirou!"

Jirou snorted. "Bakugou and Kirishima have been together twice as long as us."

Yaoyorozu nodded in agreement. "They also freely display their affection so the entire school knows about them."

"Well, lesbians are underrepresented in our school," said Ashido. "You guys need to make out in a hall or something."

"Are we even talking about me and Katsuki anymore?" Kirishima asked. His stomach released an unholy sound, like a wild animal snarling at a trespasser. "Man, we didn't even get to eat. Katsuki was looking forward to it too."

A light bulb went off above Midoriya's head. "I got it!"

When Bakugou returned to his room, he saw Kirishima's history textbook on the floor. The idiot had left it the night before. If Bakugou didn't miss Kirishima on the days when they weren't together or if he didn't crave seeing the other boy's smile when he was extra frustrated, then he might've actually thought about breaking up with Kirishima. But he knew that there was almost nothing more painful.

It was only a matter of time before Kirishima would apologize again. So Bakugou kicked back in bed and waited. It would take maybe five minutes, ten if that Hair for Brains decided to make it special or took the time to tell the others what happened. That guy was too predictable.

Ten minutes. Twenty. Half an hour. Forty-five minutes.

Bakugou sat up so fast that the pillow that had been lying on his face flew across the room and smacked into the far wall. The corners of his mouth turned down so sharply that it looked like they were hanging off his face as he seared holes into the door. "What the fuck is he doing?!"

A knock.

"Finally."

But when he threw open the door, instead of finding Kirishima, he saw a trail of red roses leading towards the elevator. At first, he considered not going. The hell was that moron doing something so cheesy for? All Bakugou wanted was to end the day on a somewhat decent note. That meant, like, cuddling in bed and ordering a meat-lovers pizza or something. Curiosity got the better of him though.

A petal was taped onto the first floor button and when the doors slid open to the ground floor, he noticed that all the lights were off. The trail of rose petals continued, surrounded on either side by a bunch of tiny candles, lighting the way to a dimly lit dinner table. Standing there with a half-smile and fidgeting with his fingers was Kirishima, dressed in the most obnoxiously red suit in the world.

"Katsuki," said Kirishima, taking a few steps forward to meet the other boy. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding. I really just… wanted today to be perfect. But I went overboard and couldn't enjoy it with you so I wanted to make it up to you by… having that dinner we couldn't."

As Bakugou's eyes adjusted, he could see the rest of their classmates. Uraraka, Satou, and Aoyama in chef hats and smocks in the kitchen. Jirou with a violin, Yaoyorozu on a grand piano, and Tokoyami with an acoustic guitar which they had been playing since Bakugou's arrival. And the rest were in suits with towels draped over their forearms, like fancy butlers.

Bakugou glanced over at the ice sculpture of himself standing triumphantly over the fallen bodies of Todoroki and Midoriya. "This cannot have been your idea."

"My idea got vetoed," Midoriya sighed.

"Throwing fireworks outside his window is dangerous!" Iida snapped.

"So I came up with this instead," said Kirishima. "I know you were looking forward to that reservation. So… will you join me tonight?"

Bakugou prided himself in knowing the redhead fairly well. He felt he could foretell anything he could and would do. He also thought Kirishima knew him well enough to interpret the more confusing things he says. But human beings, especially those two, weren't that predictable.

Much to everyone's shock, causing the musicians to freeze as well, a chortle rose out of Bakugou's mouth. They watched as the back of his hand flew up in an attempt to cover the smile on his face as he held his stomach in his free arm, filling the room with his laughter. It was something rare but beautiful. Especially beautiful to Kirishima.

"Alright, you doofus," Bakugou grinned, "I'll join you. But if I see a birthday cake…!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Satou getting ready to pitch a cake out the window, "then it'll be the best birthday ever." Everyone visibly exhaled.

Kirishima flashed Bakugou a huge smile. "Happy birthday, Katsuki!"

"Thanks Eiji," Bakugou chuckled.

Ashido slid into frame, holding up a camera. "Now kiss to commemorate this moment."

Kirishima didn't think it was a good idea but then Bakugou grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in. Their lips collided, forceful, slowly turning into gentle. They tenderly took in the tastes and feel of one another's lips. Bakugou's hands found a place to rest on his wait and in his hair. Kirishima's were on Bakugou's shoulders as they kissed for what felt to be a millennia alone.

"Now," said Bakugou, pulling away, "my birthday is perfect."

 **Bonus** :

 **Kirishima** : Hey, where was Mineta today?

 **Bakugou** : He was the one person that would've actually ruined my day if I saw him so last night, I grabbed that Awase kid from Class B and had him weld Grape Stain's door shut.

 **Midoriya** : Shouldn't we let him out now?

 **Bakugou** : ...No.


End file.
